Changing His Attitude
by speedyspeedster
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegurquez is sent to a reform school for his behaviour. I don't own Bleach. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Reviews are appreciated.


Grimmjow Jaegurquez was a horrible, sixteen year old teenager. Never listened to his parents or teachers, failed all of his classes, always getting in a fight for dumb reasons, fucking with people, and hitting people on the ass. Even the police couldn't keep his rebellious ass down. He beat the shit out of one once for stepping on his new shoes. You'd think it was just a phase, but no. He's always been like this and will probably always will be, and end up living with his parents, working as the fry guy at McDonalds until he was thirty years old.

Good future, right?

Grimmjow has like an untamed animal that needed to be put down, caged, and beat until he gets some common sense.

What place better to teach him discipline? A reform school of course!

"Your sending me where?" Grimmjow shouted at his parents.

"You heard us; we're sending you to a reform school." His busty mother, Rangiku, said sitting back in the couch, crossing her arms.

"What the fuck for? I didn't do shit to deserve this!" Grimmjow said getting angrier.

"You know what you did! You don't listen to a damn person, you went to jail just because a police officer steps on your shoes, and the worst part is your expelled from another school, for the third time! If you get expelled again, we're going to have to move, and I'll be damned if I leave my nice house!"

His father Gin said in the same tone as Grimmjow.

"You can't force me to do shit. So fuck off and leave me alone." Grimmjow yelled and got out his phone and started texting.

"Grimmjow, sweetie, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Rangiku said in a calm voice, playing the good cop in the situation.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and continued to text. "Fuck you and your husband. I am not going to any reform school no matter what you do. So do whatever the fuck you want, I'm not leaving easily, so you better take my ass kicking and screaming."

And they did exactly that.

"I'll take his arms, you take his legs." Gin said looking at his wife.

Rangiku nodded and got up quickly to grab Grimmjow's legs.

"Hey, put me down! I told you I'm not going! Are you stupid or something?" Grimmjow shouted trying to get out his parents grasp.

"You didn't want to do this the easy way, so we're doing to the hard way!" Gin said struggling to hold his blue haired son.

"That didn't mean you had to jump me like that, now get off!"

"If you'd just stay still we wouldn't have to do this!" Rangiku said trying to open the door.

Grimmjow was NOT going quietly. They finally got the front door open, and Grimmjow was screaming and yelling, making the Neighbours come outside and stare at them like they were crazy. But, they'd expect that from Grimmjow.

After about twenty minutes of struggling, they got Grimmjow in the car, and drove away.

That was the probably the worst twenty minutes of their lives.

Rangiku's hair got messed up in the process; she had to re-adjust her breasts back into bra. Somehow they popped out through that whole process. Gin's usual smile wasn't on his face, but a frown, because Grimmjow scratched the shit out of his cheek, the kids got some claws, leaving three marks, so it hurts to even smile.

Ah teenagers. Don't you just love them?

"Now was that so hard?" Gin said in a humourful tone, still pissed off.

Grimmjow just growled at him. "I don't even know why you're taking me here! I don't have any clothes, or anything I need to take care of myself."

"You don't need any. They will provide for you, and if you're not good, we're just going to see if that nice officer you beat up will put you in Jail until you're old enough to live on your own." Rangiku said smiling back at her dear son, still fixing herself.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. At least he still had his phone. He thanked god they forgot to take it while they were trying to get him out the house.

They drove their way to what Grimmjow in his mind kept calling an insane asylum.

That's basically what it was! A bunch of guys and probably not a damn pussy in sight! He doesn't know how men in jail deal with it. He does know after a while of being in jail, you learn quickly not to drop the soap, and hopes it's not the same here.

His parents must hate him or something. Sending him to a damn military camp was going to help him with shit! He'd still come out of there with his same attitude, same dirty look on his face if someone even looked at him wrong.

"Hey, kitty! Quit your day dreaming and get out of the car!" Gin said snapping Grimmjow out of his thoughts.

Grimmjow huffed, really not in the mood to get dragged anywhere, so he opened his door and slammed it shut, crossing his arms and following his parents to that damn building.

It was big, and white. He already didn't like it.

Apparently, this place was called Los Noches. Whatever the fuck that meant, and quite frankly, Grimmjow didn't give a fuck, because for the next four weeks, he was going to call it his personal hell.

They finally reached the god-for-saken building; they pushed through the steel doors, walking in only to see more whiteness.

What the fuck was this place, a hospital? An insane asylum? This place was supposed to be like an army! Where are the Combat boots, white beaters, and green sweats?

He looked around a bit, looking at the people. They all weren't tall, around 5'6" maybe. He guessed they were more diluents, being forced to be there just like he was.

He walked with his arms crossed up to the check in desk with his parents, making a displeased face.

"Hello, welcome to Haeco Mundo Correction Institution. I'm Ichigo, how may I help you- damn, what happened to you?" The one named Ichigo said, looking up for a magazine he had, looking a still bloody marks on Gin's face.

"Aha, that's not important right now, we're the Ichimaru family. This is our son Grimmjow, we called about entering him here two weeks ago?" Rangiku said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and walked away, going to get paperwork.

"Two weeks ago? You planned this?" His voice leaking in anger.

"Calm down, Honey. We have to plan for these things, you know?" His mother patting his blue hair, making him grunts.

"You guys are a bunch of assholes. I can't wait to leave you guys, I'd rather be here, instead of with you..." Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

His parents were hurt.

"Grimmjow, I really hope you learn your lesson while your here!" Rangiku said, whipping away on-coming tears.

Ichigo arrived minutes later, with paperwork, a box, and something that looked like clothes.

"Here you are. Please just sign these forms stating that anything that happens here, we are not responsible, meaning we are not if he breaks anything, or gets hurt, we will not pay for it, and you will." He looked in Grimmjow's direction, speaking again.

"Please place anything electronic in this box. You will get it back at the end of your stay here."

No phone or IPod for four weeks? Hell no, he didn't think so.

He lived by the saying; "No, I'll die for my phone." Seriously, he probably would.

But since he really didn't feel like causing a scene, and making him look like a complete idiot, he just did as he was told. He reached into his pocket and took out his blue Iphone4G and IPod.

Grimmjow's parents had hope in their son. Well, one percent of hope.

Ichigo left again and took the box to the back, leaving the clothes for Grimmjow to wear.

Grimmjow stared at those clothes like they were going to get up and move or something

It was too much white. White T-shirt, white, white cargo pants(He actual likes those), white socks, white briefs! What, did they have a problem with- Wait! They have black shoes. That's about it. Everything else was white.

It was sad really. The walls where white as well. He would probably blend in, well despite his hair colour. THAT would make him stick out.

He took a deep breath and looked around. Some of these people looked mean as hell, and some looked innocent, making you think why the fuck are they here.

Grimmjow was snapped out of his thoughts by the call of his name.

"Jaegurquez!" Ichigo called louder than the five other times he called him.

"What?" Grimmjow shot back, glaring at the orange haired teen.

"Your parents left like five minutes ago. Stop spacing out and come back here. You need to meet your trainer for the next four weeks. Now grab your clothes and come on." Ichigo said opening the door to the walk way, leading Grimmjow to a back way.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo through a door, only to be greeted with long, seemingly endless, white hallways. You could see small windows, leading to rooms, and people walking around in weird clothing, like tail coats, and jackets that zip all the way up to your chin. They all seems depressed and worn out.

Yup, this was an insane institution.

"What the hell? What's with this place?" Grimmjow asked, following Ichigo through the long hallways.

"Like I said earlier, this is Haeco Mundo Correction Institution, or HMCI for short. But, we call it Los Noches. I don't know why, Aizen just tells us to. He's a weird-o, so watch out."

For the first time, Grimmjow stayed silent, and just followed Ichigo. He was lead to a room, and opened a panel on the wall. He typed in a few things, and the door slide open. Walking in side, Grimmjow behind him, he turned to Grimmjow.

"Now, you're assigned as number six. 1-5 are the Generals, 1-9 are the ones being trained for the year. You're being assigned to 5, Nnoitra Gilga. He's not the nicest person, but he was recommened for you, because of what your parents have told us about you," Grimmjow snorted, but let Ichigo continue. "You will report to room 5 in thirty minutes. You must be showered, dressed, and there in thirty minutes, or he just may kill you, got it?" Grimmjow slowly nodded, confused, suspicious of this Nnoitra person.

Grimmjow showered, dressed, and left his room all in fifteen minutes, giving him times to find the room. Turns out, it wasn't far from his, only two doors down.

Approaching the door, Grimmjow knocked, only to receive someone screaming from the other side.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT? I told you not to bother me until my trainee gets here!" The person yelled from the other side.

"It is your trainee." Grimmjow growled.

Without him saying anything, the door opened. Grimmjow huffed and walked in.

He was greeted by a tall, around seven feet, man, with long black hair, covering an eye patch over his right eye, wearing a black T-shirt, greenish sweat pants, and black boots, sitting in a chair, grinning widely at him, looking him up and down.

Why the fuck does he gets to wear something non-white? What, were these 1-5's special or something? He didn't see a damn thing special about this lanky bitch.

"So, you must be the new kid here. Grimmjow, was it?" His voice was raspy. Something about him just made Grimmjow get the chills.

"Yeah, I'm him, who are you?" Grimmjow asked, walking closer to the man.

"I'm Nnoitra, but you will be calling me Captain Gilga, or Nnoitra-sama. Whichever your prefer." Nnoitra said looking Grimmjow straight in the eye.

Grimmjow just rolled them. "I'm not callin' you either. I don't even know you, what makes you think I'm going to call you that?"

Nnoitra frowned and stood up, towering over Grimmjow, making him have to look up just to see his face.

Damn, this bitch was tall.

"I think you will call me one of those names. But since you seem to not want to pick, I'll pick my favourite one. You'll call me Nnoitra-sama. I'm going to be your trainer for the next four week. Give me any problems, and I just might have to deal with you." Nnoitra grinned yet again, making Grimmjow gulp.

For the first time in his life, he was scared. Yes, Grimmjow jaegurquez was afraid of some lanky bitch that he just met. He's been to jail, for 16 hours, he shouldn't be afraid!

"Y-yes, Nnoitra-sama." Grimmjow tried not to growl.

Nnoitra pet his hair. "Good. I think I just might like you, Jaegurquez. Now come on, we have shit to do, ain't no time for lollygagging'." Nnoitra said walking to the door.

Following Nnoitra, he started to think it wasn't going to be so bad here. I mean, it was comfortable, he gets to be in his room all alone with no one to bother him. What could be so bad.

That was until he found out what he actually had to do.

They reached their destination, which was a large field, with the sun blazing onto it.

It was fucking hot, and Grimmjow didn't like it. He was never a summer person.

"Why the fucks are we out here?" Grimmjow said, looking at Nnoitra like he was crazy.

Nnoitra grinned yet again. "You're going to just 20 laps, in 20 minutes. If you fail to do that, I'm making' it 40 laps in 20 minutes. If you fail that, I'm making it 60 laps in 20 minutes. You should be able to understand where this is going."

Grimmjow glared at him. This crazy tall son-of-a-bitch! He is NOT in the army, he is NOT an animal, and he sure-as-hell not running 20 laps.

"You're crazy. It's hot, I'd die from a heat stroke. Unless you want to bury me and go to jail for murder, I suggest you pick a new task, Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and frowned, then mumbled under his breath "I'd like to bury something in you..."

Grimmjow caught that. "You're sick."

Nnoitra grinned came back and laughed. "Anyway, your running these damn laps. You can even do it with your shirt off, because I'm sure you have one hell of a body under that shirt."

Grimmjow growled and starting saying things under his breath about him being a tall, sick, pedophile. But knowing he didn't want to die, he took his shirt off anyway.

Nnoitra was right, he did have a nice body.

Damn, what he'd do to run his lounge down that sick pack and fuck him in his mattress. Too bad he'd get fired. Well, not unless Grimmjow submits, then it wouldn't be rape. Nnoitra pondered that thought for a while.

Grimmjow tossed his shirt to the side, and Nnoitra snapped himself out of his thoughts, and started at stopwatch, then told Grimmjow to start. He even decided to be as bitch and put the watch to only 15 minutes, just to see Grimmjow start glistening with sweat.

To Nitra's dismay, Grimmjow finished the laps in just those 15 minutes. He was pretty quick. Nnoitra cursed under his breath. He wanted to see Grimmjow panting and sweating, so he could imagine how he would look like during sex. Yes, he's still thinking about sex with a sixteen-year-old when he himself is twenty-four.

Grimmjow didn't even break a sweat. He looked like he did when he started the damn laps!

"You so cheated!" Nnoitra glared at him.

"I didn't fucking cheat! I'm on the damn track team, so of course I can run fast! Your just man I completed your damn trial!" Grimmjow spat back, looking up at him.

"If you're on the track team then why did you complain, huh?"

"'Cause I can. Now, what am I going to do next, or can I go inside?" Grimmjow said crossing his arms.

"Whatever, drop and give me one-hundred." Nnoitra grinned, looking down at him.

Grimmjow huffed and got down to his knees and began to start his pushups.

Nnoitra shouted numbers, hoping Grimmjow would mess up. He even put his foot on his back, to add more weight. Seeing nothing could mess him up, Nnoitra decided that once he got into the ninety, he's going to pretend he messed up and have him start over. That would make his ass break into a panting mess.

"90, 91, 92, 93, 94- Wait, I lose count. Start over. 1,2,3-" Nnoitra was cut off when Grimmjow flung himself off of the ground, almost knocking him to his ass.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I lost count'? You were on 94! Which means you go to 95! They didn't teach your dumb ass how to count or something?" Grimmjow shouted.

"No, and since you want to have an attitude, you can do two-hundred push up! Now get on the bucking' ground and start over!" Nnoitra yelled back.

"Go to hell! I am NOT doing this over, you damn prick!" Grimmjow said getting seriously pissed off.

Nnoitra snorted. "You want to talk to talk about dicks? Okay, how about I shove my down your throat?"

"You'd like that you dirty old man!"

Nnoitra glared at him, getting dangerously mad. "Fuck yeah I would! I should teach you my own lesson you blue haired brat! And I'm not old, I'm only twenty-four!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "That's pretty old to me- what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Grimmjow yelped as Nnoitra picked him up, and literally threw him on to his shoulder.

Grimmjow started kicking and screaming, only making Nnoitra enjoy the situation even more. Grimmjow wanted to be a baby? He'd give him something to cry about. He'll give him a lesson that will MAKE him respect the great Nnoitra-sama!

"You damn tall perverted bastard! Put me down right fucking now!" Grimmjow shouted, hitting Nnoitra's back.

Nnoitra just laughed as he walked to his room. They finally got there and Nnoitra entered the passcode on the wall. He walked in, passed his work space, into his bedroom.

He tossed Grimmjow on to his queen sized bed, why he needed that big of bed no one knows, and started to strip himself of his clothing.

Grimmjow stared at him horrified.

'Oh my god, I'm about to get raped.' Was all he could think. Yet, he didn't look away from Nnoitra undressing himself. He had the perfect opportunity to make a run for it while Nnoitra was taking off his shoes.

Times like this made him wish he hadn't taken off his shirt

But before he could even move, Nnoitra was on him, biting and sucking on his neck, working to remove his pants. Nnoitra was left wearing bright red briefs and black socks.

He finally yanked down Grimmjow's cargo pants, slipping his hand into his white briefs, and started slowly stroking Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gasped and bit back a moan, but unfortunately let a small sound out.

Nnoitra grinned and trailed wet kisses up Grimmjow's jaw up to his ear.

"Your liking this isn't you? I've only been stroking you lightly for two minutes, and your already hard. You want this, don't you?" Nnoitra said breathing hustly into his ear, then started nibbling on his ear lobe, still stroking Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tried to growl, but it came out as a moan. "Shut the fuck up, you pervert, this rape. I could sue you and make your ass go to jail."

Nnoitra chuckled. "You remember that paper your parents signed?

Yeah, that applies to this. Besides, you guys are here for a reason. You lie to much, what makes you think they'd believe you? Stuff like this happens all the times, but if it makes you feel better, you're actually my first victim."

Nnoitra let go of Grimmjow's ear, and took his hand out of his briefs, pushing Grimmjow down, then removing his briefs.

Nnoitra lifted Grimmjow's hips, putting his ass in his face. Grimmjow was wondering what he was doing, but stopped when Nnoitra spread his cheeks and put his moist muscle to his entrance.

Grimmjow's eyes widened, trying to get away from the prodding tongue, but it just felt to good, he couldn't help but moan and fist at the sheets.

"N-nnoitra-sama... Fuck... Stop it..." Grimmjow said between moans, trying to make his plead sound confident.

Nnoitra just didn't listen, only stuck his tongue deeper into his hole.

Grimmjow was having some mental issues at the moment. Part of him was telling him to let this man fuck him into this mattress right now, and the other part was telling him to try to escape.

Hard choice.

Nnoitra's tongue inside of him felt amazing, but he knew it was wrong.

But, when did he ever do anything right? He didn't listen to anything people said, if someone told him to do something, he did the opposite. So what's the point of not having sex with Nnoitra.

No, Grimmjow was not gay. He liked pussy, not dick. Simple as that. But damn, it felt so good to have Nnoitra touching him like that! There was a small chance that he maybe, could be, gay. But he didn't want to believe it.

Judging by the fact he was painfully hard, moaning for some tall bitch he JUST met merely two hours ago, and trying to press himself deeper on to the long tongue, was telling the side of him that wanted to stop, fuck you.

Why argue with his body?

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes when Nnoitra removed his tongue. He watched Nnoitra half lidded and panting, as he started sucking on his fingers. Once they were thoroughly coated in his saliva, he stuck one of them inside of Grimmjow all the way.

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably, but Nnoitra leaned down a roughly kissed Grimmjow on the lips. This time Grimmjow kissed back, and Nnoitra grinned to see Grimmjow finally submitting.

He continued to move his finger in and out, adding another. Grimmjow moaned into Nnoitra's mouth, while Nnoitra used that as a chance to slip his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth.

Their tounges tangled together, and Nnoitra added another finger. Feeling he was prepared enough, due to the rimming and preparation, Nnoitra removed his fingers and pulled away from Grimmjow.

He sat up a lifted up Grimmjow's legs, positioning himself in-between them, the tip of his cock pressing at Grimmjow's stretched entrance. Without even asking if Grimmjow was ready, Nnoitra slammed into him all the way to the hilt, moving quickly in and out of him.

Grimmjow screeched when a sudden flash of pain went through him, tightly grabbing the sheets, glaring at Nnoitra.

"Fuck that hurt you stupid- ahhh..." Grimmjow stopped his rant when Nnoitra his erection and stroked him matching his thrusts.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on the white sheets and started to move his hips to match Nnoitra's thrusts.

Nnoitra grunted and bent down to kiss Grimmjow, still going at the same pace.

Grimmjow sloppily kissed back, too busy moaning to properly kiss him back.

Nnoitra pulled away again, going back up to grab onto Grimmjow's hips, leaning marks on them.

Yeah, Grimmjow wasn't going to be able to walk for quite some time. His ass was already hurting.

Grimmjow felt his ejaculation coming on, eventually coming onto his and Nnoitra's chests. Nnoitra came soon after, pulling out of Grimmjow, rolling next to him.

He let out a long sigh, looking at Grimmjow. "Just to let you know, this was not rape, because A), you submitted and moaned my name, and B) your kissed me back. So don't go crying rape."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I can't believe you came inside of me. That was disgusting. We're never doing this again, just to let you know."

Nnoitra snorted. "Yeah, we are. You've got four more weeks. Which means four more weeks filled with Rim jobs, blow jobs, hand jobs, shower sex, and much, much more. Besides, you should feel lucky you're the first person I fucked. I would have liked to fuck the others, but they just didn't appeal to me as much as you. And don't think telling me your ass hurts will get you out of training!" Nnoitra said turning off the lamp.

Yeah, Grimmjow was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.


End file.
